


Melting down

by Cutebeast64



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, They aren't dating yet, and they are both in yumenosaki, first line is already nsfw, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebeast64/pseuds/Cutebeast64
Summary: Izumi wouldn’t break a sweat when practicing. He seemed to dislike sweating, and would even avoid hot places because of that. And yet, right now he couldn’t find not even one reason to move away, even if he was slowly melting under the impossible heat that came from Chiaki’s body.Ah, they should have probably stopped when they still had the chance. When it was just them joking and they haven’t realized how compatible their bodies were. When they were still unaware of the boiling pleasure they could achieve when joining their bodies like this.





	Melting down

“Ahn… Morisawa” Izumi threw his head back, pink lips leaving tender moans drip one after the other. White neck stretching in a harmonious curve and drops of sweat rolling over his skin.

Izumi wouldn’t break a sweat when practicing. He seemed to dislike sweating, and would even avoid hot places because of that. And yet, right now he couldn’t find not even one reason to move away, even if he was slowly melting under the impossible heat that came from Chiaki’s body. Even if Chiaki’s own sweat fell over his body and mixed with his own. Even if his own body felt like burning in every single spot Chiaki touched; from his neck covered in kisses and his waist strongly held by rough hands, to the very insides of his body, filled up by the other’s hardness.

 “Sena…” Chiaki was breathless, eyes closed and frown strong. The usual relaxed and overly loud tone of his voice completely lost, leaving nothing but a strange huskiness that was nothing but erotic in Izumi’s ears.

Ah, they should have probably stopped when they still had the chance. When it was just them joking and they haven’t realized how compatible their bodies were. When they were still unaware of the boiling pleasure they could achieve when joining their bodies like this.

“Mori…sawa… so good… Right there… again” Izumi asked shamelessly, eyelids low and lips leaving tender pecks against the other’s cheek in between words. Long, white fingers clinging desperately to the muscular back of his classmate.

“Is it here, Sena?” Fingers sinking into the softness of Izumi’s ass, Chiaki pounded hard into him right again, aiming at the same place as before. Nails digging into the skin of his back and a shaky moan in Izumi’s voice rewarding him for a good job even before the model is able to speak coherently.

“Ah… yes right there…” Izumi’s voice was low and silky when he finally managed to talk, like a purr on Chiaki’s ears. “More…”

They had done it one too many times already, and yet they couldn’t seem to stop. Izumi’s insides were already a sloppy mess of Chiaki’s cum, spilling with every new intrusion, and yet, he would continue to wrap his legs around the other waist as to preventing him from leaving.

“F…fuck…” Izumi growled, forehead resting against Chiaki’s shoulder “I’m… close…”

“Are you, Sena? Want me to go for the last spurt?” Izumi nodded against his shoulder, nothing but sweet moans leaving his mouth at this point.

Ready to answer to the model’s request, Chiaki released the other’s slender waist, strong hands holding the bed under them hard and strong instead. He then lifted his hips just enough to have his knees resting on the mattress and the back of his feet supporting themselves over the wooden bed frame. Izumi’s body followed and adapted to his movements, back still resting on the bed as he lifted his waist, as to keep their connection from break.

“Ready to go?”

“You… talk too much, idiot…” Familiar words in an unfamiliar tone. Chiaki felt like the next time Izumi used those words on him, he wouldn’t be able to think of nothing but this sweet moaning tone “Just pound into me already…”

“Roger that, captain!”

Before Izumi could think of complaining about Chiaki’s word selection, the leader of Ryuuseitai was already pounding hard into his ass. The loud slapping sound of their hips enough to show the absolute lack of restraint that was now making Izumi moan even harder than before.

It was fast, and hard, and rough. Reaching the deepest part of his body in this frenetic sway, widening him up more and more and more. It was a completely different rhythm to the tender sway of hips they had been indulging just a bit before, an almost animalistic instinct overtaking Chiaki as soon as Izumi gave him the ok.

As he came closer, Chiaki seemed to forget to call him by his last name, breathy calls of ‘Izumi’ echoing all around.

Pleasure reaching the deepest part of his body and mind melting as much as his body, Izumi found the change in appellation more erotic than not, soon following with tender moans that carried Chiaki’s name.

Chiaki moved just a bit, changing the angling of this trusting and Izumi immediately lost it, the relentless hitting of his prostate too much for him to stand it. Arms wrapped around Chiaki’s neck, he pulled him down for a terribly sloppy, open mouthed kiss.

Saliva mixing as their tongues slipped over one another, Izumi felt the building heat of his own orgasm, body tensing up and sultry voice calling for Chiaki one last time.

Tired… _exhausted even_ , Izumi allowed his body to fall down to the bed, deep and slow breaths making his lips shiver.

Chiaki still moved hard and rough inside him for a bit longer, looking for his own release in between those twitching insides, wet and warm. Not too long after, he thrust deep one last time, cumming for the last time of the night inside the model.

His expression one of concentration, Chiaki remained in the same position for the long seconds it took him to fully shoot his load inside Izumi. It was a bit silly of him, Izumi thought as he tiredly looked at the boy in between his legs. But… it was also kinda cute.

Finally, Chiaki sighed in satisfaction, letting himself fall down. It would have been preferable if he did so _besides_ Izumi rather than _on top_ of him but Izumi didn’t even had the energy to push him away.

“Morisawa… you’re heavy. And hot. And sticky. And gross” he started to say.

“What’s with that cold attitude?” Chiaki replied, voice would have fully returned to his obnoxious hero-tone if it wasn’t for the hoarseness of moaning too much “Weren’t we calling each other by our first names already Izumi?”

“Wait… is that what bothers you? More like, don’t got using other’s people’s first names so casually, it’s annoying” Izumi frowned a little, own voice just as hoarse –if not more- than Chiaki’s.

“You say that but you’re blushing cutely Izumi!”

“Ah, don’t get too full of yourself, its super annoying”

“How can I not when we had experienced the flames of passion and love? Spring is just starting for us Izumi!”

“Wah, gross… Are you even listening to yourself?” even as he said that, Izumi could feel his own face progressively heating up.

“Izumi!” The sudden call of his name, in almost a shout, made the model jolt, blue eyes open in surprise, a silent ‘what’ on his mouth “It seems like I’ve done everything in the wrong order! Upside down! Let me correct that now! Please date me! No, marry me! I’ll treasure you with all of my being! I’ll be the hero to protect you from all evil!”

Oh no, it was a super cheesy love confession. Or a proposal? Wasn’t it a bit fast for a marriage proposal though? Maybe Chiaki was the type to think sex should only happen between married couples or something and that’s why he came up with that?

It was annoying… or it should be in any case. For some reason, the only reaction Izumi could come up with was a chuckle. Maybe it was because of how _ridiculous_ the whole situation was.

“Ah, yes, yes. You were my first so you better take responsibility” he said, a jovial tone in his lips “Marrying is too much of a jump, but I’m not against dating you…Chia-kun”

“Izumi!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!” ah, this guy and his displays of affection. It wasn’t a big deal, simply accepting to date him and yet here he was, hugging him and kissing him all over.

“H-hey! Something’s brushing against my hips? Are you honestly hard again Chia-kun?”

“It’s the signal for round two!”

“ _We already had a round two, Chia-kun. And three, and four... and more._ ”

“Don’t worry too much about the details!”

“ _Those are not details!!!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm kit-kat and I'm apparently unable to stop myself from writting smutty self-indulgent fics with my enstars boys. Like I said, expect to see me around.
> 
> I'm also taking requests (mostly of rarepairs) if anyone is interested~  
> Check my twitter @cutebeast64 and my tumblr giulioswife~


End file.
